Street Fighter (1994 film) Credits
Opening Logos AC950751-9DCD-4E83-A72B-BB1441FD6CB9.png 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios Opening Credits * Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios presents * A Hyperion Pictures and The Kushner-Locke Company Production * In Association with Capcom * "Street Fighter" Closing Logos * Written and Directed by: Steven E. de Souza * Produced by: Willard Carroll, Thomas L. Wilhite * Based on "Street Fighter" by: Capcom * Executive Producers: Rodney Dangerfield, Donald Kushner, Peter Locke * Sequence Directors: Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Bruce Smith, Dick Sebast, Frans Vischer, Skip Jones * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Graeme Revell * Production Designer: Fred Cline * Film Editor: Tony Mizgalski * Production Manager David J. Steinberg * Associate Producers: Sue Shakespeare and Maria C. Schaeffer * With the Voice Talents of ** Jean-Claude Van Damme as Colonel Guile ** Raúl Juliá as Bison ** Ming-Na Wen as Chun-Li ** Damian Chapa as Ken ** Kylie Minogue as Cammy ** Simon Callow as A.N. Official ** Byron Mann as Ryu ** Roshan Seth as Dhalsim ** Andrew Bryniarski as Zangief ** Grand L. Bush as Balrog ** Robert Mammone as Carlos "Charlie" Blanka ** Miguel A. Núñez Jr. as Dee Jay ** Gregg Rainwater as T. Hawk ** Kenya Sawada as Captain Sawada ** Jay Tavare as Vega ** Peter Tuiasosopo as Honda ** Wes Studi as Sagat * Designs & Storyboarding: Dick Sebast, Matthew O'Callaghan, Frans Vischer, Bob Seeley, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Jim George, Skip Jones * Additional Designs: Kevin Lima, James Lopez, Dan Fausett, Mark Koetsier, Kevin Donoghue * Character Animators: Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Bruce Smith, Frans Vischer, Skip Jones, Jim George, Kevin Petrilak, Mark Koetsier, Jeff Etter, Patrick Gleeson, Kevin Wurzer, Carole Holliday, James Lopez, Dick Sebast, Joe Ekers, Lenord Robinson, Kelly Haberly, Steve Wahl, Bob Seeley, Dan Fausett, Jon Hooper, Ricardo Curtis * Additional Animators: Jon Paul Berti, Louis Tate, Kamoon Song, Colm Duggan, Steve Anderson, Natasha Sasic, Carey Yost, David Simmons, Deke Wightman, David Brewster * Assistant Director: Jonathan Levit * Production Supervisor: Roxy Steven * Production Administrator: Peggy George * Production Coordinator: Michael Palumbo * Auditor: Vicki Ellis * Additional Editor: Jeff Patch * Assistant Editors: Neal Romanek, Ivan Ladizinsky * Layout Supervisor: Dan Fausett * Layout Artists: Andrew Austin, Tim Callahan, Marc Christenson * Background Supervisor: Ron Dias * Background Artists: Jane Nussbaum, Andy Phillipson, Tim Maloney, David McCamley, Raymond Zibach, Tia Kratter, Lucy Tanashian, Dick Heichberger, Phil Carlig * Technical Director: Richard Sullivan * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Francesca Allen * Lead Character Keys: Stan Somers, Don Parmele * Assistant Animation Coordinator: Raymond Iacovacci * Character Keys: Sheila Brown, George Sukara, Melissa Freeman, Tom Cook, Mi Yul Lee, Ilona Kaba, Mitchell Walker, Don Selders, Richard Smitheman, Bonnie Robinson, Lee Crowe * Assistant Animators: Dori Plough, Sheldon Borenstein, Tami Becker, Michael Alcouloumre, Roger Dondis, Eileen Dunn, Joe F. Elliott, Judy Drake, Judy Niver, Sue Houghton, Larry Miller, Helen Lawlor, Ed Faigin, Ed Klein, Claude Chiasson, Yung Soo Kin, Cyndee Whitney, Michael Shin, John Hill * In-Betweeners: Kevin Davis, Bill Mims, Lucinda Sanderson, Robert Pincombe, Martin Buckingham * Special Effects Supervisor: Kathleen Quaife-Hodge * Supervising Special Effects Animators: January Nordman, Jeff Howard * Special Effects Animators: Joey Mildenberger, January Nordman, Jeff Howard, Eddie Houchins, Jeff Etter, Brett Hisey, Gethyn Davis, Phil Cummings, Marlon West * Additional Special Effects Animation: Colm Duggan, Lee Crowe, Mark Myers, Al Holter, Jon Hooper, Kelly Haberly, Natasha Sasic, John Lopez, Michel Gagné * Special Effects Assistant Animators: George Chialtas, Deke Wightman, Pam Johnson, John Huey, Sean Applegate, Miriam McDonnell * Supervising Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Additional Color Styist: Rose Ann Stire * Model Painters: Melanie Pava, Cathy O'Leary * Color Model Coordination: Betsy Ergenbright, Janette Hulett London Unit * Supervisors: Christopher O'Hare, Tony Collingwood * Additional Animators: Alvaro Gaivoto, Duncan Varley, Simon Ward Horner * Character Keys: Helga Egilson, Bernard Georges, Jerry Forder, Jennie McCosker * Assistant Animators: Gail Wright, Martyn Jones, Natalie Gavet, Jeff Short, Wendy Russell, Jon Collier, Debbie Cramb, Anne Daniels, J.C. Pearson, Anna Saunders Second Unit Animation by: The Baer Animation Company * Supervisors: Dale L. Baer Jane M. Baer * Operations Manager: Hope S. Parker * Production Manager: Rocky Solotoff * Production Supervisor: Jill M. Skinner * Additional Animation: Tomihiro Yamaguchi, Michael Polvani, Jay Jackson * Head Coordinating Key: Eric Daniels * Key Assistant Animators: Christopher Chu, David Courtland, Timothy Ingersoll, Patrick N. Joens, Nelson Recinos, Doug Williams * Assistant Animators: Hye Young Curley, Carl Hall, Janice Inouye, James van der Keyl, Joseph Roman, Raul Salaiz, Glenn Schmitz, Michael Anthony Toth, Terry Walsh, Eunice Ok Yu * In-Betweeners: Scott Claus, Dennis Neil, Gregorio Nocon, David Recinos, Alejandro Reyes, Philip Yong Song, Helene Vives * Color Stylist: Cynthia Finn * Animation Checkers: Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Kim Patterson * Video Operator: Gregory Hinde * Xerographer: David Craig * CGI: John McKimson * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Susan Blu, Corey Burton, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Townsend Coleman, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Jim Cummings, Pat Fraley, Phil Hartman, Marilyn Lightstone, Tress MacNeille, Chuck McCann, Rob Paulsen, Will Ryan, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Russi Taylor, Les Tremayne, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler, Patric Zimmerman, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Additional Services Provided by: Bon Art Company, Bardel Cartoons International, Character Builders * Sound Effects Editors: Fred J. Brown, Michele Sharp, Stan Siegel * Sound Effects Assistant Editor: Shelley Brown * Foley Mixer: Linda Corbin, C.A.S. * Foley Artists: Sarah Monat, Robin Harlan, Margie O'Malley * Dialogue Editors: Steve R. Van Meter, David L. Van Meter * Dialogue Mixers: Jackson Schwartz, Warren Kleiman, Tom Mgrdichian * Music Editors: Tom Villano, Steve McCrossley * Orchestrations: William Ross * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Re-Recording Mixers: Wayne Artman, Frank Jones, Tom E. Dahl * Scoring Mixer: Tim Boyle * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs Recorded by: Dennis S. Sands * Casting: Kevin Alber, Jon Robert Samsel * Assistant to the Producers Deborah R. Mayo * Creative Consultant for Rodney Dangerfield: Alex Mann * ADR Group Coordinator: Burton Sharp * Xerographic Supervisor: Dean Stanley * Xerographic Key Operator: Doug Casper * Xerographic Processors: Rosalina Ortiz, Diana Dixon * Additional Xerography: Sullivan Bluth Studios, John Remmel * Inking and Painting: Hanho Heung Up Studios, Sullivan Bluth Studios, Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Additional Inking and Painting: King-Police Productions, Judi Cassell, C&D Ink and Paint, Bill Melendez Productions, Auril Thompson, Mi Kyung Kwon, Sang Am Lee, Denise Wogatzke, Karan Lee-Storr, Jennifer Storr, Ramona Randa, Stacy Maniskus, Diana Dixon, Leslie Hinton, Tina Bastian, Else Cruz, Lada Babicka, Shigeko Doyle, Kassi Galinos * Ink & Paint Overseas Supervisors: Beth Ann McCoy, Jungja Wolf, Niamh McClean * Animaton Checking Supervisor: Pat Helmuth * Animation Checkers: Orla Coughlan, Susan Burke, Rebecca Ramos, Denise Link, Jungja Wolf, Annamarie Costa * Line Checker/Repair: Angelica Katz * Xerographic/Ink and Paint Coordinators: Terri Eddings, David Cooley * Xerox Checking Supervisor: Daryl Carstensen * Xerox Checkers: Janet Zoll, Christine Conklin, Valerie Green, Catherine Parotino, Gerry Ringwald, Karan Lee-Storr * Inkers: Joyce Alexander, Lee Guttman * Markup Supervisor: Letha Prince * Markup: Micki Zurcher, Diane England, Gale Raleigh, Janette Hulett, Annette Vandenberg * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Charlotte Clark * Final Checkers: Karen Hepburn, Susan Burke, Stephan Myers, Orla Coughlan, Denise Link, Reneé Alcazar, Letha Prince * Paint Check and Correction: Sherrie Cuzzort, Sybil Cuzzort, Melody Hughes, Kristin Lande, Debbie Mihara, Delmy Navas, Cathy O'Leary, Melanie Pava, Gale Raleigh, Sheryl Smith, Roxie Taylor, Helga Vanden Berge, Debbie Weilhart, Byron Werner, Kathy Wilbur * Cel Wipers: Jessie A. Palubeski, Teresita Proctor, Carol Whitcomb * Cel Painter: Michelle Urbano * Final Check Coordinator: Steve Walby * International Paint Coordinator: Deborah Rykoff Bennett * Paint Lab: Annette Leavitt, Ann S. Sullivan, Daniel Madigan * Additional Animation Services: Animotion, Lightbox Animation * Opening Computer Animation and Digital Compositing by: Rhythm & Hues * Additional Computer Graphics: Mark Swanson * Production Camera: Animagraphics, Sullivan Bluth Studios, The Baer Animation Camera Service * Additional Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Manager: Dan Larsen * Camera Supervisor: Lin-Z Rodgers * Camera Operators: Steven Damiani, Ron Jackson, Ray Lee, David Link, Steve Wilzbach * Assistant Scene Planner Mercedes J. Schon * Video Operators: Gareth Cook, Andrew Sorcini * Production Assistants: Jim Arnold, Jackie Blaisdell, Bill Bloom, Stevan Hahn, Scott Keough, Kristine Kirk, Joe Kozera, Marina Lone, Natasha Murphy, Tom Pniewski, Jon Terada, Phillip Todd, John Tuley, David Wachtenheim * Optical Effects Production: Mercer Title & Optical Effects Ltd, Available Light, Ltd. · Joseph Thomas; Animation Cameramen * Optical Effects by: Perpetual Motion Pictures * Additional Optical Effects by: The Howard Anderson Company * Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation, Pacific Title * End Credits by: Pacific Title * Title Design by: Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live-Action Coordinator: Tod Marsden * Live-Action Reference: Robb Willoughby, Robina Ritchie, Sherri Stoner, Dan McCoy, Peter Hastings, Barry O'Neill * Fight Sequence Models: Mary Anderson, Duane May, Aurorah Alain Drinco, Marv Oedy, Jamie Torcellini, Peter Fitzgerald, Stefanie Roos, Kim Wolfe, Lance McDonald, Leslie Woodies * Live-Action Video Crew: Al Vasquez, David Weiss, Pat Ferraioli, Dan Buchanan * Props: David Weiss * Choreographer: Brad Flanagan * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Color Timer: Dale Grahn * Negative Cutting: Precision Film Cutting * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film * Special Thanks to: American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (AFTRA) BF31B817-8A2D-4934-9ABD-030F62B80FF3.jpeg * No. 32136 Motion Picture Association of America * Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo® Digital in Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCIV Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassette and Compact Disc from Priority Records and Varèse Sarabande * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Ending Logos 19272BAD-6A6B-426D-8481-042CED1B4AE6.jpeg 6D84F517-D605-4F31-AB1F-889A061AD8BD.png * Troublemaker Studios * Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Capcom Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Rated PG-13 Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits